


Get Wrecked Mr Canada

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Checking in, Degradation, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of scars, Oral, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sexual Threats, So Much Dirty Talk, brat canada, choking on cock, dom norway, light ass play, like theyre not mean theyre more like ‘im going to f you v good’, listen theyre boyfriends and physically intimate, mentions of them being switches, pw/op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Canada teases his hot older boyfriend because hes a brat and loves the anticipation of how Norway is going to wreck his shit.
Relationships: Canada/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Plot

“We’re going to be late.” There was a reason they never shared a room at the conventions like this. Lukas gazed up at Matthew from where he was using him as a pillow, their legs intertwined in a way that easily prevented the taller’s escape. “Lukas, get up,” Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to push Lukas off only for Lukas to pinch his hip. 

“Shut up,” the smaller scolds as Matthew jolts with a yelp before he places an almost apologetic kiss to his partner’s bare chest. 

“We have work,” Matthew reminds, again, trying to escape from the bed but despite his size, Lukas was stronger and he pulled Matthew back into what he felt was his rightful place.

“I said ‘shut up’,” Lukas reminds in a low voice as he shifts up and over Matthew, holding Matthew in place on the bed with his thighs and body weight. Matthew swallows as he feels his heart flutter at the act of dominance, and he looks to the hideous art on the hotel wall, desperate to avoid the steel gaze and get to work. Naturally, Lukas didn’t appreciate this supposed lack of attention. “Look at me,” Lukas commands as he leans down, supporting his upper half with a hand on the pillow next to Matthew’s head, blocking the younger’s line of sight. Matthew, in an attempt to maintain composure, takes a slow breath before looking up at Lukas, jaw clenched tight as he tried not to focus how good Lukas looked on top of him. Lukas wouldn’t let him, how ever, his free hand sliding up Matthews shoulder to his neck and to his jaw, holding it gently in a way that made Matthew nervous. “Why do you want to go to work so bad?” Lukas asks as a thumb brushes the bottom of Matthew’s lip. Matthew doesn’t answer immediately and the Norwegian smirks faintly. “You may answer me.”

“People will notice that we’re gone,” Matthew answers and despite the norwegian’s attempts, his canadian remains persistent. “And it would be easier to avoid gossip if we work on a business trip. We could enjoy our time together without being hassled for why we didn’t show up.” Matthew had a point, though he usually did. When it came to work, Matthew had grown up with very different societal expectations which made him very determined. Lukas sighed and got off of his boyfriend with a displeased huff. 

“Fine. But do not think we are done here,” Lukas warns, watching from the comfort of the bed as Matthew easily grabs his clothes from his suitcase before dipping into the bathroom before Lukas could change his mind and make the morning harder. He emerged shortly there after ready for work and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re going to be late.” Matthew reminds as hes finishing his tie, glancing in the mirror by the door as he centers the knot.

“What knot is that?” Lukas asks as he makes no move to get ready himself. The complexity of the knot typically determined how hard it would be to get Matthew into the sheets after work be that for the amount of work he needed to do or if he was feeling particularly bratty. Lukas could tell by the smirk that graced his partners lips before they said “Eldredge” that it was a bratty day. He took a slow and deep breath, not wanting to get too excited considering they did have about six hours of meetings to sit through. Satisfied with Lukas’ auditory and visible attempt to control his excitement for later, Matthew did a pocket check and left. 

While Matthew made his way rather casually to the meeting room where he had time to make himself coffee before finding his seat, Lukas had to drag himself out of bed and get ready. He should have gotten up when Matthew had first told him to because by the time he walked into the conference room, all the coffee was gone. He sat a little more aggressively than necessary though only those that knew him well could tell and across from the table sat his partner, smuggly savouring his own coffee with a knowing look. This was going to be a long day


	2. Getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something dirty happens

A long day was an understatement as Matthew did his best to make it as drawn out as possible, actually engaging in the group conversations instead of his usual apathetic silence. Lukas knew by the way Matthew would glance his way after he finished speaking that this was part of a plan the younger held and the simple idea that Matthew would do something like this to keep them from returning to their shared room made Lukas frustrated. When they broke for lunch, Lukas hoped to get some of his frustrations out in an empty hallway but before he could get to Matthew, Ludwig had already approached his partner and together they made their way to get lunch. As such, lukas had to eat alone as his boyfriend was off with someone taller and more muscular. He knew it was just business, Matthew had never expressed interest in the German but part of Lukas’ jealousy was the time spent apart. Needless to say, by the time they returned to the meeting room, Lukas was very cross. 

He sat silently for the entirety of the meeting and once it was over and he went to take Matthews hand and lead him back to their room, Matthew feigned an apology stating that he had something to do first but hed be back shortly. So Lukas went back to their room alone and waited.

When Matthew entered the hotel room, the lights were all off and the curtains drawn shut and he could tell his partner was cross. He briefly considered that he may have gone too far but upon further consideration, he determined Lukas was just being a baby. “I’m back” he greets as he shuts the door and slips off his shoes, his partner just behind the wall, arms crossed as he sits in the bed. “I see you’re pouting.” He comments, removing his jacket and placing it on a hanger. Lukas says nothing and makes no move to get up so instead, matthew crawls up into bed beside him, kissing his shoulder softly. “I missed you today,” he states and this gets lukas to respond. He scoffs and look at Matthew with a furrowed brow. 

“No you didnt. You avoided me on purpose.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” Matthew reasons and Lukas clearly disagrees. “Well I’m back now. You going to do something about this bad mood?” Matthew inquires as he sits up and pulls his phone from his pocket to plug it in to charge, feigning disinterest in his partner.

“I’m going to make you wish youd stayed in bed this morning,” Lukas states firmly and there are butterflies in Matthews stomach that he disguises with a casually raised brow

“Yeah?” The taller prods, excitement building despite his forced aloof expression.

Lukas slips a gentle hand into Matthews hair, causing a surge of nerves through his partner before taking hold and pulling his head back just a little to expose some of Matthew's neck, asmall breathy sound escaping the youngers lips at the action. “Yes.” Lukas answers with cold and solid eye contact, his own eyes half lidded in displeasure. “I am.” And his tone has matthew weak despite himself, his heart flutters in his chest and he wants nothing more than to give lukas what he wants… except for the thrill of Lukas releasing his pent up frustration on his ass. As such, this is the only thing that drives Matthew to his cocky smirk as he places a hand on Lukas’ clothed thigh and gives it a light squeeze. 

“Thats cute, baby,” Matthew taunts as he removes Lukas’ hand from his hair with a swift light pat to his unsuspecting and unprotected crotch. Lukas hisses though Matthew knows it didn’t hurt. “Aw, big scary viking taken down so easily?” He teases in a baby voice. “Thought you were supposed to make me regret leaving today” he says as he gets up from the bed and lukas glares as he follows. Matthews heart races as he walks across the room to the door, pursued by his very attractive and sexually frustrated partner, to lock it incase of surprise visitors and as a way to indicate that he has no intention of leaving. Lukas presses close from behind, possessive hands on Matthews hips as he grinds his pelvis into him. 

“I don’t know if I’m feeling it,” matthew lies and lukas can tell both from the breathy way in which he says it and that matthew hasnt used a safe word. Its all part of the game. In response, lukas grinds against him firmer, pulling matthews clothed hips back to his own by the belt loops of his slacks. 

“Im going to fuck you so hard you forget english,” and lukas means it as a threat and a promise as he pulls away from the door, pulling matthew with him before turning them around and pushing Matthew back onto the bed. 

Matthew wants badly to resist and frustrate Lukas further but there's little he can do while being manhandled. Fortunately, lukas grants him an opening as he climbs up over Matthew and straddles his thighs. 

“You look good like this,” Matthew coos as he touches Lukas’ thighs, his hands getting immediately slapped away before lukas gives him a stern point before untucking his own dress shirt. “Sure you don't want to ride me tonight?” Matthew coaxes, rolling his hips up a little, earning him another slap to his thigh this time and his breath catches. He slips his arms under his head as he watched Lukas unbutton his shirt above him. Slowly the strong scarred chest is revealed to the younger and while Lukas is just undressing, Matthew views it as a show. “Keep it on,” he requests, lightly nibbling at his lower lip as he admires his partner, not hiding his desire from his face. 

“Skip tomorrow's meeting,” lukas answers with a condition of his own as he pushes his hair back out of his face and the sight, as simple as it is, is delicious to Matthew. 

“Make me,” the younger answers, eyes on the elders abdomen and pelvic area. Lukas takes the show to him as he begins to remove his belt, giving it a snap. 

“Give me your hands,” lukas demands calmly as he holds out a hand for Matthews but when he doesn't get it, he graciously gives him one more chance. “Now.” Lukas demands and when matthew defies him with a smirk and settling more into the bed, lukas lightly swats matthews crotch as he'd done to him before though his intention is just a little pain as it causes the smaller to jolt, arms coming down instinctively to protect himself, only for lukas to take his narrows wrists into his hands and restrain them with the belt before pulling them up over matthews head. “See that wasn’t so hard, was it? I think my little brat needs to be reminded of his manners.” Lukas is bent over Matthew now, still holding the younger's wrists in one hand with the other supporting himself, shirt splayed open and while Matthew wants to just drink in the view and the warmth and the smell of his partner, he really wants—no, needs to put up a fight. The more inconvenience he causes, the more Lukas is going to want to ‘punish’ him and the adrenaline that thought causes is more arousing than he feels it should be.

Just when Lukas is about to grant him some much craved affection, Matthew decides to plant his feet firmly on the bed and roll his hips up into Lukas’. The elder pulls away to scowl and Matthew can tell much to his delight that Lukas’ mind is already on punishment. Matthew shivers when Lukas’ hands unceremoniously unfasten his belt a little too roughly though he whines when Lukas’ attention isn’t immediately on his hardening crotch. Instead, Lukas binds Matthew’s arms more securely over his head with his own belt now and Matthew, though fully dressed, is at his partially dressed lover’s mercy and he loves it more than anything else at this very moment.


	3. Dirty talk galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something actually horny

“Gods above youre hot,” Matthew breaths in admiration, smiling up at Lukas and the sincerity makes him pause. He leans down and gently presses his lips to Matthews for a short but sweet kiss. 

“Flattery wont get you out of this,” he then says and hes back up over Matthew kneeling tall. Back in the moment, Matthew wiggles his hips only for Lukas to return it, their hardening members pressing against eachother in a way that makes Matthew want to curl in on himself, away from the pressure, But Lukas follows and groans lightly before hes boxing Matthews head in again with one arm on either side. “Look at me,” the elder commands lowly and when Matthew tries to comply, he receives a kiss to the forehead. “I’m going to make you cum in your pants.”

“Lukas, no,” Matthew whines, brows furrowed. “These are nice pants”

“More reason to do it,” Lukas decides woth a slow and intentional roll of his hips. Matthew shudders and groans, trying to get his hips away to save his precious trousers.

“Please dont make me ruin my pants-“ Matthew pleads. “I’ll stay in, I wont go to the meeting tomorrow” and Lukas is surprised that Matthews using he single useful bargaining chip for this. But, hes getting his way, so he places an open mouthed kiss to the place where Matthews jaw and neck meet as its the only available skin and unbuttons the pants before untucking matthews shirt and instead of unbuttoning it as well, he slides it up. He keeps going until hes got it all bunched up as high as it will go and Matthews shivering from the slight chill to the room, nipples hard from the temperature change. “Are you going to be good for me?” Lukas asks lowly “take my bad mood away? Make up for ignoring me all day? For tormenting me and my cock with your absence?” Lukas prods and slowly rolls his hips against Matthews again and Matthew shudders again, taking a long shaky breath as he tries to think of an answer. As much as he wants to actively defy Lukas, he cant help it much longer so his head falls to the side and with a heavy breath, he answers “Yes, Sir.” Having defeated his subs bratty behavior, Lukas rewards Matthew with a cool hand slipping down the front of Matthews pants to fondle the hardened dick there, resulting in matthew arching his back with a shudder and a low moan before rolling up into the hand. “Good boy,” Lukas praises against his neck, lightly dragging his teeth along the skin before he pulls back as he casually pleasures his partner. “You look so good like this,” he continues and Matthew just wants things to go faster. 

“Lukas, please-“ he whines, rolling into the hand again but this time, Lukas pulls his hand out. “No—“

“Naughty.” Is all Lukas says in response as he unzips Matthews pants with a firm stare. “You were being so good just a moment ago.” He chides and Matthew whines, only to receive a pinch to the hip just as he had this morning. “You seem to forget that you are to be punished,” Lukas states. “You made me wait, and since you were in no rush for my cock before, you’ll have no problem waiting now.” And Matthew definitely is starting to regret not staying in bed this morning just as Lukas had promised. 

“Lukas, baby, I’m sorry,” he tries but lukas cuts him off with another pinch. 

“You’re going to be a good boy and only speak when I say. And you're only going to call me sir until I say so. Do you understand?” Lukas places a wet kiss to one of Matthew’s hard nipples and the heat of his mouth makes the younger shiver with a shaky breath. It feels so good that Matthew has to be prompted again. “I said ‘do you understand?’” Lukas repeats himself before taking the hard bud between his teeth lightly and letting it slip from them as he pulls away.

“Y-yes sir,” The younger answers in spite of how distracted he was. “Yes, sir.” He repeats, a little better than before and Lukas hums with a faint smile before he returns to his hot wet kisses to Matthews chest, hand slipping back down to unfasten the trousers enough that he could slip his hands in, sliding them around to the back and giving his ass a squeeze and Matthews melted under him, breathing hard and squirming under the ender much to the elders pleasure. 

“Oh, what a needy little whore you are.” And along with the statement is a rather rough squeeze to his ass. “But aren't you being selfish, wiggling around for more when I haven't gotten anything.” Lukas removes his hands from Matthews pants and once again moves his hands to his own, his hardened member straining against the fabric. “I think I deserve a little fun, dont you?” He asks, palming himself and Matthew moans at the sight, eager for less stimulation but also to get on with it. 

“Yes sir” he answers and Lukas takes hold of his jaw, running his thumb over Matthews lips. 

“How much fun do I deserve, Matthew.” And when Matthew opens his mouth to speak, that thumb is in his mouth, on his tongue. “Well?” Lukas prods as if he hadnt done what hed just done and instead of speaking, matthew closed his lips around the appendage and sucked, eyes closing. “I think youre enjoying this too much,” Lukas comments after a moment, pulling his hand from Matthews mouth and using that same hand to pinch and tweak the exposed nipples. “I think youve had your fill today,” Lukas decides and Matthews breathing hard under him. “I think I should treat you like a hole. Afterall, youve had your fun.” 

“Please, sir,” matthew breaths and yelps when Lukas pinches rather hard. 

“I didn’t say you could speak. And holes don’t speak.” Lukas frees his member and matthew really wants nothing more in that moment than to have it inside him in some manner. He watched in obedient silence as Lukas stroked himself and his heart raced when lukas crawled closer. “Open that pretty mouth,” he command and without a fight at all, Matthee does as asked, tongue stuck out slightly to shield the member from his lower teeth. But lukas doesnt put it in right away, instead patting it on the tongue and lips as he grips the headboard with his other hand. “Yes, thats right,” he chuckled when matthew followed slightly. “Little whore, arent you?” Lukas wasnt terrible talkative outside of bed and somehow Matthew feared how easily swayed hed be if just four words in that voice could do so much for him. Lukas hums as he pats his dick against Matthews cheek now, watching as Matthews head twitches to follow again before he finally slips the cock in, steady until matthews mouth is full and he stays there, staring down at his partner who looks more than content.

“My cock in your mouth and you look so blissful,” Lukas teases. “Bet youd like it to stay here all night.” Matthew hums in agreement, earning him a shallow thrust. “I can give you that. Skip dinner, you get my cock instead, I can gove it to you over and over until all you can say is “more”” he grunts as he continues to slowly thrust and matthew dares to suck. Lukas pulls out but just before hes fully out, matthew gives the head a needy and harsh suck and, unable to control himself momentarily, Lukas’ hips snap forward before he pulls out and matthee coughs, choking slightly. “You okay?” lukas checks as the coughing subsides, a gentle loving hand to matthews cheek. 

“I’m fine,” matthew assures and kisses the hand softly. “Keep going its really hot” he asks before opening his mouth again and lukas chuckles, relieved. When he doesnt even make a move to continue, matthew scowls up at him hut his gaze is met with one of love. Still, he scowls. “Fuck me like a hole or im breaking this bed and taking it for myself,” he threatens and Lukas laughs, taking a moment to lean doen and kiss Matthew. 

“Youre so demanding.”

“And you arent fucking my mouth- or my ass for that matter— and all I want is to be fucked senseless like you promised.” Matthew huffs and Lukas sighs contently.

“You wont be saying much after tonight.” Lukas comments as he moves back into position

“Prove it,” matthew challenges just before lukas thrusts into his mouth again but now matthews being difficult, sucking instantly and so lukas has to actively hold himself back. When matthew starts to bob his head, lukas holds his head in place by a fistfull of his hair becore he slowly stuffs himself fully into matthews mouth and throat. He can feel matthew trying to relax around himas he holds himself there for a moment, just long enough that matthew got comfortable before pulling out fully. 

“Good hole,” Lukas praises as Matthew gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna keep breaking the smut into chapters because I can, hope you enjoyed the excessive dirty talk.


End file.
